Kaiser Dragon (Final Fantasy VI dummied enemy)
The Kaiser Dragon, also known as CzarDragon, is a dummied superboss in Super Famicom/SNES versions of Final Fantasy VI. It is not possible to fight it normally in the game, but it can be fought if the ROM is patched appropriately. The CzarDragon seems to have gotten far in development. It has a taunt message that was even translated for the English version and possesses the standard immunities and decent statistics as is typical of a powerful boss, but its attack script is comprised entirely of only attacking physically. Rumors about how to fight the dragon in the game's Super NES release exist, such as the one involving petrifying the Blue Dragon. Of course, all the rumors are false, and the Blue Dragon is immune to Petrify. An exact copy of the CzarDragon also exists within the code of the Advance release. It is not completely known why it is there, but it is likely that since the SNES version's data was ported to the GBA version, it was left in to avoid creating bugs. AI Script 1st Turn: Battle (100%) Kaiser Dragon Although dummied from the original game, CzarDragon is fightable in the form of Kaiser Dragon in the Game Boy Advance remake. Kaiser shares CzarDragon's gimmick as the "leader" of the Eight Dragons, as well as his superboss status and color scheme. Kaiser's sprite is also similar to the sprite for CzarDragon, simply with a longer tail and wings. Kaiser and Czar share the same Japanese name, and their English names echo each other: "Czar" (цар) is the Bulgarian word for emperor, while "Kaiser" means the same in German as well. Though Kaiser Dragon's speech is much longer, the ending directly paraphrases CzarDragon's speech: :Czar Dragon: "I bring you destruction... I bring you terror... I am Czar! Prepare yourselves!" :Kaiser Dragon: "I am the dealer of destruction... I am the font from which fear springs... I am Kaiser... And your time is at an end." Kaiser Dragon is fought in Dragons' Den, a dungeon unlocked once the player wins the game and kills all Eight Dragons. In the dungeon, defeating stronger versions of the Eight Dragons will unlock seals within the dungeon, eventually allowing the player to access Kaiser's lair. Defeating Kaiser earns the player the Diabolos Magicite. While the rumors about how to encounter CzarDragon are false, various points of the rumors - such as CzarDragon being fought after defeating the Eight Dragons, the Eight Dragons must be fought again to fight him - are made factual by Kaiser Dragon's appearance in the Advance release. The idea of having to fight all nine of the dragons one after the other is also made reality by the Soul Shrine, where the player fights a series of enemies without interruptions, ending with the Eight Dragons leading up to Kaiser as the final challenge. Trivia *A creature of the same name appears as in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, another game designed by Square. *Many "hacks" have been made to enable CzarDragon as a fightable monster in-game. However, most simply use the attack script of the Kaiser Dragon from the Advance release. *Data and sprite for the CzarDragon is still present in the IOS and Android versions of the game. Etymology Related Enemies *Kaiser Dragon *Fiend Dragon *Blue Dragon *Crystal Dragon ru:Дракон Кайзер (неиспользуемый враг) Category:Dummied Enemies Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses